1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a pool rack assembly which is utilized in connection with a variety of cue sports including, but not limited to, pool, billiards, and snooker. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an open-ended pool rack, as well as a pool rack which includes an alignment module to facilitate alignment of a rack of balls upon a pool table.
2. Description of the Related Art
In any given game of billiards, it is of primary importance that the balls be racked tightly, i.e., that all balls are abutting and immobile relative to adjacent ones of each other, and that the rack of balls be accurately positioned on the surface of the billiard table. Yet, it is quite difficult to achieve a perfect rack of balls or to place the rack of balls accurately on the table. Some advances have been made in the art that are directed toward solving one or both of these problems.
In the game of pool, a closed triangular frame is commonly provided for arranging the balls. However, because the frame is closed, one must necessarily lift the frame over the rack of balls, which presents the risk of disturbing the rack and necessitating a re-rack of the balls.
One device intended to avoiding such disturbances includes a rigid, V-shaped frame for racking the balls. Once the balls are arranged in the frame and positioned on the table, the frame is pushed forward clear of the balls, thereby minimizing the risk of disturbance.
Another device for minimizing the disturbance of the rack of balls provides a three-part triangle frame with three sides pivoted to the base, together with a latching means at the apex. The latch is operated via a button placed within reach of the base. Furthermore, a setting-up bar is provided to tightly arrange the balls in the rack. The user places the balls into the rack, applies the setting-up bar to snug the balls, and simultaneously depresses the button which operates the latch. Because the rear hinges are spring-actuated, the sides will spread laterally, presenting a clear path from which to remove the frame without disturbing the racked balls. However, the sudden springing open of the sides presents the risk of jostling the racked balls, such that the disturbance of the racked balls may come from the very opening of the latched frame which is designed to prevent disturbance of the balls.
Placing the racked balls accurately on the billiard table presents a separate challenge. Generally, this is done with reference to a spot or a sticker placed onto the felt of the table, denoting where an apex ball is to be placed. However, the presence of any irregularity on the surface of the table, even the thickness of a sticker, is generally discouraged, especially at a professional level of play. Furthermore, the spot does not prevent the rack from being placed askew relative to the side rails of the pool table as is also essential for a proper alignment of the rack of balls on the table. Therefore, devices have been developed to assist in accurately positioning a rack of balls on a pool table.
One such device is a rack having laser apertures at each of its apexes. When positioning the rack of balls on the table, the user must align the lasers with alignment marks placed on the center of the head rail, and on the corner pockets at each corner of the foot rail, respectively. Yet another embodiment relies on a line placed on the table to align the rear cross-member of the rack. Still, a further embodiment includes beam-splitting members placed along the cue line of the table. This device is clumsy and error prone, as it relies on accurate and precise placement of several members onto the pool table itself by the end user. A slight error in the placement of any one of the plurality of members can reduce the accuracy of the system, and errors in placement of multiple members can drastically compound incorrect positioning of the rack of balls on the pool table.
Another device includes a rack with at least one light source, beam splitter, and photo detector. A reflective element must be mounted to the rail of the table. When the rack is properly aligned, the light from the light source on the rack reflects off of the reflective element, travels back toward the beam splitter on the rack, and a portion of the now split beam travels into the photo detector. When the light hits the photo detector, a signal is emitted, such as an audible noise or visual cue. This device is also clumsy and error prone as it once again requires the accurate and precise placement of several members onto the pool table by the end user. As before, any slight error in the placement of one of the auxiliary reflecting surface can reduce the accuracy of the system resulting in incorrect positioning of the rack of balls on the pool table.
Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a billiard rack that can be removed from around a rack of balls without disturbing the rack. Another benefit may be obtained by providing an alignment module which allows a user to precisely position a rack of balls on the surface of a pool table. It would further be beneficial to provide an alignment module which does not require any modification to a standard billiard table for use. Yet another benefit may be realized by combining a billiard rack that can be removed from around a rack of balls without disturbing the rack which includes an alignment module which allows a user to precisely position the rack of balls on the surface of a pool table which does not require any modification to the table itself. The present invention solves these and other needs in the art, as will be disclosed below.